Children of the Corn III: Urban Harvest
Category:FilmsCategory:Children of the Corn/Films | directed by = James D.R. Hickox | written by = Dode B. Levenson | produced by = Anthony L.V. Hickox; Brad Southwick; Gary DePew | music by = Daniel Licht | cinematography = Gerry Lively | edited by = Chris Peppe | distributed by = Park Avenue Productions Trans Atlantic Entertainment | release date(s) = September 12th, 1995 | mpaa rating = | running time = 92 min. | country = | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = Children of the Corn II: The Final Sacrifice | followed by = Children of the Corn IV: The Gathering }} Children of the Corn III: Urban Harvest is an independent American horror film of the supernatural/cult thriller subgenre. It is the third installment in the ''Children of the Corn'' film series, and follows the 1993 movie, Children of the Corn II: The Final Sacrifice. The movie was directed by James D.R. Hickox with a script written by Dode B. Levenson. It was produced by Park Avenue Productions and Trans Atlantic Entertainment and released direct-to-video on September 12th, 1995. Plot Cast Notes * Children of the Corn III and Children of the Corn III: Urban Harvest (1995) both redirect to this page. * Children of the Corn III: Urban Harvest is loosely based on the short story Children of the Corn by author Stephen King. * One of the original working titles for the film was Children of the Corn III: Urban Nightmare. * The tagline to this film is, "An adult nightmare is about to show its face in the heart of a city!". * This is the first film in the series to be released direct-to-video. * Production on the film began in December, 1993. Principal photography concluded on January 15th, 1994. The movie was shot in Los Angeles, California. * This film is the directorial debut of James D.R. Hickox. James is the younger brother of director Anthony Hickox, who makes a cameo appearance in this film. James has worked as an editor and an actor on previous horror films including Waxwork, Waxwork II: Lost in Time, Full Eclipse and Hellraiser III: Hell on Earth. * Children of the Corn III: Urban Harvest marks the film debut of actress Charlize Theron. She will go on to star in such films as 2 Days in the Valley, The Devil's Advocate, Mighty Joe Young, The Italian Job and Monster for which Theron will receive an Oscar for Best Actress for her role as real-life serial killer Aileen Wuornos. * Children of the Corn III: Urban Harvest also marks the film debut of actor Nicholas Brendon, who will go on to star as plucky teenager Xander Harris in the WB Network television series Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Recommendations External Links * * Children of the Corn III at Wikipedia * * * * Keywords 1990s | Burn victim | Chicago | Cult | Decapitation | Demons | Eye injuries | Giant monsters | Illinois | Nebraska | Nightmares | Severed limb | Telekinesis Category:1990s/Films Category:1995/Films Category:September, 1995/Films Category:Sequels Category:3rd installments Category:Direct-to-video films Category:Park Avenue Productions Category:Trans Atlantic Entertainment Category:C/Films